Make me feel
by sawyersgirl2817
Summary: ONLY HE CAN DO THIS FOR HER


MAKE ME FEEL

RATING. NC-17

WEEVIL/VERONICA

AFTER FINDING OUT WHAT BEVER DID TO HER VERONICA GETS NEVER GOT WITH DUNCAN.

Veronica went to see weevil at the carwash where he was working hoping she was strong enough to do what she need to do.

"Hey need a favor" veronica said coming to stand beside weevil with her classic head tilt.

"oh yah why me" weevil said with a smirk.

"well i need to talk to you about something but not here or my house." she said trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"you ok babe" he said looking worried.

"ya just can we do this later" veronica said looking down.

" sure you can come over to my house no one is there this weekend." weevil said to her.

"ok see you around 7." veronica said getting back in her car.

Veronica has been sitting outside weevils house for about hafe an hour, working up the nerve to go inside.I have to do this, i have to know, this is weevil he always has her back he is the only one i would want to trust with this. finally working up the courage she goes inside.

" Hey want anything to drink?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

" no thanks, ok i need to ask you to do something for me, but not to ask any questions,i know you are going to th..." she stopped when weevil interupted.

"V just ask" he said quietly.

" I want you to have sex with me". she said quickly, not looking at him.

"WHHH". Weevil was stunned into silence.

" I know you think i am crazy right know but this is important, there is a reason, and Eli i trust you." she finished looking him in the eye.

" Ok veronica." he said suddenly feeling hot at the thought of finally being able to touch has been having feelings for her for quite a while now, but nerver thought this would happen. something was going on and he was going to find out what.

Veronica took his hand and led him to his bedroom and sat down on his bed, not knowing what to do next she just sat there waiting.

"Can i kiss u? what can i do and not do, veronica i don't understand what you want from this so you are going to have to tell me." weevil said leaning close to her.

" Um you can do anything, i just need to know if i can respond to a mans touch, and Eli i want that to be you." she said taking off the dress she had put on.

Not waiting any longer weevil leaned down to kiss her for the first time, there lips touched and it was like coming home, They kissed for a while till veronica responded eagerly and helped him take his clothes off along with her own. laying down on top of her, weevill had to ask.

" V. are you a virgin?, i don't want to hurt you if you are, there are things i can do so it won't hurt so much, but i need you to be honest with me, at this point we are as close as to people can be so please don't hide from me." weevil said getting anxches.

" My body has had sex, but i don't remember it, weevil last year at a party some one slipped drugs into my drink, i woke up later with no underware, i was raped that night." she told him quietly.

Weevil was shocked and completly inraged, how dare some one touch her like that, it also explained alot of how she has changed. not wanting to upset her even more he captured a hardened nipple in his mouth and began to suck making her respond by pushing herself into the thick shaft she can feel between her legs, she started to think he wasn't bragging about his "hog" being legendary.

Weevil let his hands skim over her whole body, slipping down her body he wanted to make sure she never forgot how it felt to loved by him.

Veronica was shocked at the feelings he was awaking in her body,feeling her body begining to shake and her moans growing loader she tried to fight this unidentifed feeling.

"No baby don't fight it, give in i am right here, cum for me i want you to enjoy this."weevil said bending to take her clit in his mouth and sucking her to get off first knowing he won't last once inside her.

"OH GOD ELI." veronica shouted pushing herself despertly into his mouth riding the waves of her orgasm.

Pulling him back on top of her veronica kisses him despertly wanting him inside her now as deep as reaches over to her bedside table and gets a condom, after he puts it on and settles between her legs, weevil brings one leg to rest high on his waist, they stare into eachothers eyes as he slowly pushes inside,both growning at the feeling of pleasure.

"Veronica god don't move or i will lose it, you feel so tight so good." weevil moaned harshly in her ear desperate not to cum yet.

" Its ok Eli, i have my answer now, it feels so good no pain only pleasure, thrust hard and fast cum for me." veronica said letting him enjoy, like he let her after all they had all night to get this gave in and thrust fast, letting himself relaese far eailier then ever before, but being inside her was just to much as he erupted deep inside her with a deep moan.

" yes on fuck." weevil colapased on top of her.

Laying in eachothers arms, they new this was the start of a whole new chapter in ther lives together.

TO BE CONTINUED............


End file.
